Unloved
by caitb94
Summary: An injured girl is saved by Zelos and taken back to his house for medical care. But what secret is she hiding? M for Language ZelosxOC UNFINISHED
1. Saved

My last move was over, but the battle was not. For it was my last move, but not Kenshi's. His sharp blade was close enough to my neck that I could feel it's cold, unforgiving sharpness cutting me already. He looked at me right in the eyes. I tried to remain unemotional, but this was nearly impossible. My clothes were almost completely in tatters. Scratches adorned my body, but I tried to stay strong.

"You know I don't want to do this Sieren." He said sincerely, stroking my head.

"Don't touch me you sick-fuck." I sneered. His expression snapped back to anger.

"You little--"

"I'd suggest you put the sword down." I heard in a calm voice.

"And why would that be??" He asked immediately. He stood there, not doing anything for a moment. Then charged toward Kenshi.

"Sieren!!" He yelled, guessing my name. "DUCK!!" I did so. The blade scratched just under my chin, not too deep, and just far away for me to live even if it was. I looked back as a new battle begun.

In a much shorter time than it had taken me to loose, The man who had come to save me, had his blade to Kenshi's neck.

"Looks like your game's over." He said. Kenshi looked calm, too calm. My eyes widened with realization. I ran with the last of my strength to push the man out of the way. Just as we hit the ground, there was an explosion behind us and a wave of heat and just like that Kenshi was gone.

"Dammit...I lost him again..." I said weakly. Then I blacked out.

The next time I opened my eyes. I was in a luxurious bed with satin sheets and satin covered pillows. My wounds had been bandaged up, and seemed well taken care of. I was also wearing a satin night gown. I sat up weakly, barely able to do just that.

"So you're finally awake??" I heard in that same calm voice. I looked over at him, and finally got a good look at my savior. He had long red hair, curly at the ends and a pink vest with pink arm warmers with black zigzags on the back. However odd this sounds, he was rather good looking. Then it hit me.

"Chosen one?!?" I asked.

He sighed. "Please don't call me that..." He said.

"Then how would you like to be addressed your majesty." I said mocking him.

"That's no way to treat the person who just saved your life." He said He stood and walked to the bed I was in. He sat on the edge and looked at me.

"Remember, you wouldn't be here either if it weren't for me." I reminded him.

He sighed again. "Yah, yah..." We just sat there for a minute then I involuntarily broke the silence. My stomach growled loudly. I wrapped my arms around my waist as he chuckled. "You want something to eat??"

"...Yah..." I said.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to ask Walter to make you something." He said getting up and opening the door.

"Hey." I said. He turned back to look at me. "What...time is it??"

"About 6:00 PM" He noted.

"Thanks..."

"No problem!!" He said with a smile.

I didn't trust him. It would go against all my beliefs to trust him for just what he did, but for some reason, I wanted to trust him.


	2. A home?

In about a minute he came back into the room, but I was too lost in thought to notice. He raised an eyebrow and said, "Um Hellooooo...??" I jumped and noticed him chuckle at my shock. He regained his calm and asked, "Who...was that man??" referring to Kenshi.

"I-it doesn't matter..." I said.

"If it doesn't matter, than why won't you tell me??" He asked.

"...Chosen one--"

"Zelos." He corrected.

"Zelos," I repeated. I sat up and looked up at him. "Do you swear you won't tell anyone??"

"Huh?? Sure..." He didn't sound sure but I had to tell him now.

"...He's...My brother." I said. He didn't seem shocked in the least.

"You too huh??" He asked.

"What are you talking about?!?!" I asked.

"My sister. She wants me dead too."

"Why...?" I asked.

"Well, she's not really my sister. She kinda my half sister." He explained. "As for why, it's because, it wasn't her."

"Wasn't...her...??"

"Because I'm the chosen, and not her." He said. "If there was a way, I'd gladly give the title to her. It's just a burden anyways. I never wanted to be the chosen. It just kinda...happened..."

Walter walked in with some soup. He put it next to my bed and left without saying a word.

"What about you??" He asked. "Why does your brother want you dead??"

"I don't know..." That was a lie. But I could never trust anyone with that secret again. Not after last time.

"Okay, well tell me or Walter if you need anything." He said leaving. I sighed and ate my soup, then fell asleep again.

The next morning, Walter woke me up at about 7:00 AM. I got dressed in clothes that had been provided for me.

"Thanks for the clothes Zelos, but don't you think they're a little...showy??" I asked looking at the low cut front.

"Nope." He said smiling. I sighed.

"You're hopeless." I said.

"Do you have a home??" He asked. "I'll take you back there."

"My parents are dead. My brother wants me dead. I've pretty much just been running. Doesn't leave time in my busy schedule for a home." I said trying to seem a little optimistic, like it didn't matter. The truth: I would do anything for a home.

"No place to stay?? You can stay here." He said. I stared at him, dumbfounded for a moment.

"Are you shitting me??" I asked


	3. Running away

"No. You and I are a lot alike." He said. "And as long as you don't get jealous of my hunnies--"

"Why would I be jealous??" I asked.

"Um, I don't know." He replied quickly.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"Let's go for a walk." He suggested suddenly.

"Um okay, can I have a coat??" He started to grab one of his to give to me. "Not one of _yours_!!" I protested.

"Do you want a coat or not??" He asked. I took it without another word.

It was snowing outside, definitely not coating the ground, but it seemed nice. It was winter, so a little bit of snow was expected in Meltokio. It made me think of the stories I heard when I was a kid about a fat guy who gave presents to good little children and lived in Flanoir. All a bunch of lies. The words had come from my parents mouths anyways.

My nose was red from the cold, along with my cheeks. I wished I'd asked for a scarf too. A few girls were giving me dirty looks. I sent them worse looks back. Zelos seemed to like the attention. Was he trying to get me hated in this town my first day?? Ugh, he's so..._weird_!! I don't get him at all!!

"It seems so romantic doesn't it??" He asked me.

"Huh...?? I guess so..." I said. I didn't like where this was headed.

"Yep." He said. That was it?? He's so unpredictable...I don't like it...

After about 20 million glares, we got back home. Was this really my home now?? I still couldn't believe it.

Walter was there with Dinner and we ate and went to bed. I should take a shower...

"Zelos." I said. He turned to look at me. "Where's the bathroom??" His eyes seemed to be grinning. I had a towel draped over my left arm. My intentions were obvious. I sighed. This couldn't turn out well.

He showed me where it was and seemed to disappear afterwards, figures. I knew he would manage to see me naked eventually. Oh well. I got undressed and got in the shower, letting the warm water run down my body. I washed my hair and got out. I grabbed the towel and Zelos fell from his hiding place falling on top of me. I screamed and fell to the ground with him on top of me. I closed my eyes as I fell and hoped that me grabbing the towel would help. It did, thank god. Most of me was covered, the vital parts at least. My face was still red though. So was his, but he still seemed much more shocked than embarrassed. I couldn't move, much less talk. I just lay there, staring at him. He stared back at me, just the same. Then he got up off of me. I sat up and held the towel, trying to make the towel staying in just the right places seem natural or ironic.

"Sorry." He muttered, leaving me, sitting there. I relaxed and the towel fell. I hung it up and got dressed for bed, then went to bed. I lay in bed and thought.

_Jesus Zelos...What the fuck was that all about?? Tomorrow's gonna be awkward...Ugh..._

As I supposed it would be, it was.

"About Yesterday." He started.

"Forget about it." I found myself saying. I was surprised at my own calmness.

"Huh??"

"I said forget about it. It's not like it really matters." I said. I grabbed a coat and a scarf.

"Where are you going??" He asked curiously.

"Hm?? Oh, for a walk." I said.

"Be careful." He said.

"I'll be fine." I sent him a smile. "Bye..." I said and closed the door behind me. I walked through the front gates and kept walking. That place was not my home. I was only a burden there anyways. I found a hotel in the next town and stayed there for the night.

Light streamed through the windows and I sat up, stretched, and yawned.

"Did you really think that you could run away from me that easily." I heard behind me. I shrieked and fell off the bed. I looked over the top at him. He laughed at me.

"Sh-shutup." I muttered. "Why are you here??" I climbed back onto the bed.

"Did you think that I'd let you run off like that??" He asked. "No one can hide from Zelos."

"I don't know whether that's a good thing or not..." I muttered.

"Anyways, you won't survive on your own for long." He said. "You should have realized that after your last battle with your brother." I looked away.

"I-I don't belong in Meltokio." I said after a moment.

"Then where do you belong??" He asked.

"Nowhere." I said.

"Nowhere??" He asked. "Is that anyway to live??" I didn't answer. "Okay, do what you want, but next time you go running off, I'm coming too."

"What??" I asked.

"No objections." He said. "I can't have you dying on me now can I?? Then I would have saved you for nothing."

"Fine, I'll go back to Meltokio for now." I grumbled.

"That's the spirit!!" He said sounding enthusiastic. I gave him a bored look and he pulled on my face. I pushed him away and held my cheeks.

"That fucking hurt." I said. I wasn't mad though. I couldn't be. He came after me.


	4. New Friends

I went back to Meltokio like I said I would. We spent a lot of time together after that, but for some reason, I still couldn't bring myself to trust him. Then one day, he left for something and took a long time to get back.

"This is my house." I heard downstairs in his familiar voice. I walked out of my bedroom and looked down the stairs.

"Zelos!!" I said. "Where the hell have you been, and who are these people?"

"I've been saving the world." He said proudly.

"Bull Shit!!" I shot back. "Tell me the truth dammit. You were out having sex with some of those girls again weren't you?!?" I ignored the rest of the people there, it's not like I knew them. "And what's with the wanted posters?!? What the hell did you do??"

"Are you jealous of my hunnies or something??" He asked.

"What?! N-no..." My face was red.

"You see how I feel when you run off??" He asked.

"What?!? Did you do this just because of that?!?"

"No, no." He said. "But really, me and my friends here are trying to save Tethealla and Sylverant."

"Are some of you from Sylverant??" I asked.

"Yah, Raine, Colette, Genis, and Lloyd are." Said Zelos. "And this is Presea, Regal, and Sheena."

"I believe they can answer for themselves." I said.

"True, but that doesn't mean I can't speak for them."

"Ugh, you're hopeless." I muttered.

"Who are you??" Asked Lloyd finally.

"Huh??" I asked. "My name's Sieren, Sieren Takuma." I looked at Genis and Raine for a moment. "Are you two...half-elves??" I asked.

"Yes, we are." Answered Raine after a moment.

"Ah, okay. Just uh, wondering." I said. Everyone seemed to separate after that. I went back to sitting alone in my room. Zelos was preoccupied with all the girls.

I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I said. It was Raine. She closed the door behind her.

"How could you tell that me and Genis were half elves??" She asked.

"Lucky guess." I mumbled.

"You're a half elf too aren't you??" I looked back at her.

"If you tell a soul, you don't even want to know what I'll do to you." I threatened.

"You don't need to threaten me. I won't tell anyone." She said.

"Especially not Zelos." I said.

"I won't." She said. And with that she left.

I stayed in my room the rest of the night. Then when everyone was getting into bed, there was another knock.

"Come in." I said.

"Zelos said for me to sleep in here." said Sheena. "But if this is your room, I'll go--"

"Sure, you can take my bed." I said. "I'll go sleep in Zelos' room."

"I'm not so sure that would be a great idea." She said.

"Ah, don't worry." I said. "I've lived with him for almost a year now."


	5. Is it love?

I walked down the hall and knocked on Zelos' door.

"Come in." He called. I did so.

"Oh, Sieren." He said. "Do you need something??"

"I'm sleeping in here." I stated. "Since _someone_ told Sheena to sleep in my room."

"Uh, sorry." He said. He didn't sound sorry at all. I was starting to think he planned this all out.

"It doesn't matter." I said. I lay on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Then, I realized that this would be awkward. Oh well, no turning back now.

We slept on opposite sides of the bed. Every once in a while, he would move closer. I would act like I didn't notice.

When I woke up in the morning at about 9:30 am to my head on his chest. My face turned red, but I couldn't bring myself to move away. I pretended to still be asleep. He woke up too, I noticed it. He fell for my fake slumber and pretended to be asleep also. We lay there, motionless except for our breathing. I loved him, but I knew in my heart that I couldn't. He was a human, I was a half elf. What I was doing now was probably too much.

At about 11:00 someone knocked on the door. Neither one of us moved a muscle. Guessing we were still asleep, Sheena came on in. She shook me awake and decided not to ask.

"I'm up, I'm up." I mumbled. "Jesus, that was one hell of a wake-up call." I called Zelos' name and then he was then awake also. He got up and I went back to my room to get dressed. We went downstairs to eat breakfast. Then everyone was to leave again.

"I'm coming too." I announced.

"Huh??" Asked Zelos. "It'll be dangerous. And there's a lot more chance to run into Kenshi out there than in Meltokio."

"I know." I said. "I made up my mind."

"Okay." He said. "You can come."

"Thanks Zelos." I said running up to my room to pack a little bit of stuff. I ran back down and we headed past the gate. I was confused but I trusted everyone here enough to go with them. I stared at Zelos as he pulled open the top of a sewer cap. Everyone crawled through, Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Raine, Presea, Regal, Sheena, Zelos, and then me. Even though it was to be expected, the smell was unbearable. I covered my nose and tried my best not to let it bother me. I couldn't pick out the smells exactly, but I knew some of them from my studies. Methane gas with Sodium Hydroxide, Sodium Chloride, Ammonium are a few that I still remembered. They're all pretty bad, for me especially. I have extremely sensitive senses. My senses of smell, hearing, eyesight are all at extremes. No one else knew that though. After about a minute of walking, I collapsed.


	6. The visitor

"Sieren." said Zelos turning back for me. He knelt next to me and asked, "Are you okay??"

"I'm sorry." I muttered. He sighed and hoisted me up onto his back. "No, you don't have to, I'm sorry..."

"Stop apologizing." He replied. "You have nothing to say 'sorry' for." I wrapped my arms around his neck to try and make it easier on him. My vision was beginning to becoming blurry, but didn't want to pass out on him. It would make me a lot harder to carry.

After a long while, we all made it out in one piece and he sat me down on the ground.

"Are you starting to feel better??" Asked Raine. "Do you need any of my healing arts??"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you Raine, Zelos." I said. I could stand up now and the fresh air smelled nice after that experience. "I never want to do that again."

"You won't have to." Said Zelos. "If we ever have to go to Meltokio again, and we're still blocked off of the front gate, you'll stay out here."

"Ah, yah...that sounds good..." I said. "Uh...where to??"

"Gaoracchia Forest." Said Zelos. "My little Presea is going to be our guide."

I put my hands on my knees and looked Presea in the face. "Are you alright??" I asked.

"Yes." She said without emotion. I had noticed the gleaming jewel on her chest, but hadn't recognized it, for I had never seen one before. But then, my studies came back to me.

"A Cruxis Crystal." I said thinking out loud.

"Collete has it too." said Raine seeming upsetted.

"And we're going to fix them??" I asked.

"Yes." Said Raine simply.

"I though so." I said. I noticed everyone was upset. "Um, Let's get going." I suggested. Zelos nodded and we set off.

We made it to Sybak and rested there for the night.

"Okay, Sieren, you'll sleep in the same room as Zelos. You two do seem to be erm—close." She said. "Anyways, the rest of the rooms will be Collete and Me, Regal and Lloyd, and Genis, Raine, and Presea." Genis seemed to blush.

Everyone stood up and scattered to their assigned rooms. I opened the door. There were two beds adorned with green quilts with a bed stand in the center. My own bed at least. I almost felt let down.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. I'm all sweaty and shit from all this walking." I said.

"Okay, fine with me." He said. "I'm gonna go hang out with Lloyd."

"Whatever." I muttered. I closed the door, not bothering to lock it. Zelos wasn't in the room, so whatever. I took of my clothing and got in the shower. The water rained down on me and I sighed deeply. It felt good and I found myself falling asleep. I shook myself awake and washed my hair with the tiny amount of the piece of shit shampoo provided for me. "God, don't those hotel fuck-tards know that this doesn't work!?" I threw it on the ground and left it there when I got out. They better realize that it's shit.

I pulled out the big towel from underneath the useless little ones that no one even uses and the useless ones fell all over the floor. I kicked one and though Oh fuck it. They can deal.

I wrapped the useful towel around my body and looked in the mirror. My damp hair fell around my face and I brushed it out and ruffled it with my towel. Maybe it won't look so flat and boring when it dries now.

Who cares. I grabbed my dirty clothes and walked out of the bathroom to get some clean clothes from my bag. I screamed and dropped my stuff.

"Who the hell are you??" I yelled.


	7. Love at last

"I have no need to give my name to a pathetic girl like you." He sneered.

He pushed me against the wall and put a hand over my mouth. His fingers moved my hair as he looked over my ears. "You. You are the cursed one." I clenched my teeth. Damn it all. "Good I've found you." I held the towel as close to my body as I could. He took his hand off of my mouth. "Your name, what is it??"

"I have no need to give my name to a pathetic being like you." I sneered back. He slapped me.

"Sieren!!" I heard from the other side of the room and my head spun around.

"Zelos..." I whispered.

The man held my wrists and said. "It seems now is the time for me to bid you adieu. But we will meet again because no matter what you do, you will always be, the cursed one. The hated one. It is your fate to be hunted and eventually, killed." And with that he faded away into the night with the help of a transportation spell.

I let myself fall to the ground. My heart was beating hard and I was breathing hard.

"The cursed one??" He said to himself. "Sieren, what was he speaking of??"

"I don't know." I lied. I walked over to my bag and got my clothes, then went back into the bathroom to get dressed. I came out afterwards and just laid on the bed and let the old wounds bleed again.

Mom, Dad, Everyone. Hated by everyone. Hated. Hated. Hated. Only loneliness surfaces in my heart when I think of them now. Everyone who I once loved hated me back. No one can love this freak that I am.

"You sure you're gonna be alright??" asked Zelos.

This is just the same. No one loves the cursed girl.

"Yah." I muttered.

"Doesn't sound like it." He said. "Did you get hurt?? I can go get Raine if you want me to."

"No, I'm okay." I said.

"Okay..." He said.

"Zelos." I said after a moment.

"Yes??"

"So you really care if I live or die??" I asked turning towards him.

"What??" He asked. "Of course I do Sieren. What that man said. He doesn't know anything about you. Who is he to decide your fate Sieren?? Your destiny is not to be hated by anyone. Nor is it to be killed. I don't know what the hell he meant by the cursed one, but I don't feel cursed in any way to have met you." I stared at him wide eyed as tears dripped down my face.

That's all I ever wanted from anyone. Would he still care if he knew. Knew what I was?? All I can do is trust him but I can't.

Not after last time.

"Do you want to get something to eat??" I asked wiping off my tears.

"Sure..." He said. I got up and we went to ask everyone else if they were hungry. Genis had already made dinner.

"Why the hell did you not tell me??" I asked.

"There was a lot of commotion going on in your room and we didn't want to bother you guys..."

"What?? We weren't-- I wasn't--" I asked my face turning red.

"She's not lying." said Zelos. "She got attacked by some guy."

"What?? Are you okay??" asked Sheena.

"I'm--I'm fine." I said calmly grabbing a plate and some food. I sat down and ate in silence then went to bed. I couldn't sleep at all that night and thought I would take a walk. I put on a jacket, not bothering to get out of my Pajamas. I opened the door and heard Zelos behind me.

"Where are you going??" He asked.

"Just for a walk." I said.

"Alone??" He asked. "You just got attacked I'm coming too."

"It's okay with me if you want to." I said.

He grabbed his own coat and we walked out of the hotel into the cool night. Sybak was nice during the night. The darkness seemed to welcome me, and I welcomed it.

We walked for a while before just sitting down on a bench in silence.

Zelos broke the silence and put together my life with three words right then.

"I love you."

No one loves the cursed girl. No one but him. He's special. I love him. I really, really do.

I found myself saying "I love you too Zelos." I realized my mistake but it was far too late to take it back and it was true. Nothing could change that. I will love him forever and right now, I wanted with all my heart to be with him forever like this.

He turned to face me and I looked back at him. He put a hand on my face and guided me to him. Our lips met and created the most important moment of my life.

The moment where I became loved.


	8. Some secrets revealed

I sat staring at him wide eyed. Tears rolled down my face and I asked. "Do you know what I am??"

"You're the girl I love." He replied.

"I'm the cursed-- The cursed half elf." I said softly.

"What the hell does that mean??" He asked, leaning back on the bench.

"The cursed half elf has powers unlike any other being." I said. "They can use their given element like a spell but they need no time to summon up power E--"

"So what's your element??"

"Huh??"

"Your element, what is it."

"It's Physic..." I muttered.

"Everyone hates them and wants them dead. According to legend, I'm to be killed as a sacrifice on the day I turn the age of 18. It partly resembles the Chosen's Journey. They were going to detain me because no one wanted me in the town so I killed the two people trying to take me to the cell and ran..." I told him everything. I sighed.

"I don't care about any of that stuff. You're still you." He said.

"I'm...me?"

"Yah." He said and smiled. I smiled too, tears still running down my face. But I wasn't sad. Not at all.

This was the happiest moment of my life.

We walked back to the Inn and got to bed. Thank you Zelos. I love you. Forever and for always.

That morning was like any other. We got up, and got on the road again. We walked to the Gaoracchia Forest and then Presea was in the lead. We walked in and almost immediately we ran into some Papal Knights. I decided to help fight. I willed a tree to fall on one of them and therefore took care of half of the problem. Zelos and Lloyd defeated the other one.

"Wh-what was that??" asked Genis. I knew he was speaking of the tree falling.

"Uh, just something I picked up..." I muttered.

"Just tell them." I heard Zelos say.

"What??" I asked. "I can't!!"

"It's your choice..." He said.

"She's a half-elf." said Raine. I gave her a sharp look. "It's better that everyone knows. They won't hate you or anything." They might as well know it all now.

"I'm the cursed half elf." I said. "Hated even by other half-elves."

"Yes, I do seem to remember something about that..." Said Raine.

"If you guys hate me--"

"We don't hate you." Said Genis.

"You're fine Sieren." Said Lloyd.

I looked down. "Thank you." I said.

"I told you." Said Zelos. I smiled.

_Finally_ I thought, _I'm cared for by someone._

We continued through the woods until we were attacked once again by a man with long blue hair and hand cuffs. He seemed to be a prisoner of some sort. He came from above with a kick and we were able to dodge it.

"Wh-who are you??" Said Lloyd

"There is no need to tell you." He said. "I am only ordered to kill the chosen one Collette."

"An assassin??" asked Sheena. He went to kick again and Presea swung her axe at him. He looked at her as though he recognized her and a lady with a strange circular contraption attacked to her neck showed up.

"What the--" I started to say looking at her.

"It would certainly be a problem to Cruxis if you were to kill the chosen. Hand her over right now." She said.

"No way!! We'll never let you have Collette!!" Yelled Lloyd.

"It seems that taking the chosen isn't as easy as I had presumed it would be." She said.

A man with brown hair and straps on his body walked out of the bushes. "Stop Pronyma." He said. "Don't do anything unnecessary. Let's just leave the chosen for now." Lloyd stared at him wide eyed with surprise. "Lord Yggdrasil has summoned you. Leave at once."

"Yes sir." She said reluctantly, retreating into the trees.

"Kratos!!" Yelled Lloyd. "What are you doing here?!? Wait!! Kratos!!" the man ignored him and walked away, following Pronyma. "Dammit. He acts as if we don't exist."

"Lloyd..." Raine said softly.

"Who was he??" I asked. My question was treated as rhetorical.

"Enemy." Presea was standing in front of the man we were just fighting.

"You!! Do you still want to fight??" Asked Lloyd. "We won't let you--"

"...no." He said. "I apologize for attacking you. I was hired by someone. I don't intend to fight any longer. I just wish to speak to that girl alone."

"With Presea??" Asked Zelos.

"No way!! After you just tried to kill Collete!??" Screamed Lloyd.

"That does seem rather stupid to ask of us." I said.

"Your name is...Presea??" He asked her. He noticed her Cruxis crystal. "That Exphere!! You're also a victim!!"

"What are you talking about??" I asked.

"Who are you anyways??" Asked Raine.

"I'm Regal." He said. "I was a prisoner but the man who hired me asked me to be an assassin and kill the chosen."

"Who hired you then??" Asked Lloyd.

"I'm not sure. The man only said that he would cease the illegal selling of expheres in return." He said. "Please, let me talk to Presea."

"Lloyd, let's take him as a captive for now." Suggested Zelos.

"huh??" replied Lloyd.

"He has business with Presea so he won't betray us until he gets to speak with her right??" Zelos continued.

"That's a good idea." Said Raine. I nodded.

"I think so too." I said.

"I guess so...you don't mind fighting alongside us for a bit right??" Asked Lloyd.

"Okay. By my name and the mark on my hand. I vow that I will not betray you." He said.


End file.
